1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sales data processing device and a program for executing sales data processing based on a date and time.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic cash register (ECR) installed on each counter in a store such as a department store, a supermarket or a convenience store registers input sales data, and outputs sale proceeds, a sales volume, and the like.
Such an ECR comprises a clock circuit therein to clock a date and time. By this clock circuit, a date and time of registering the sales data, or a date and time of recording on a receipt are clocked.
Conventionally, at the ECR, a date and time have initially been set manually by an operator at the time of shipping the ECR from a factory or at the time of delivering the ECR.
To prevent execution of data processing while this initial setting has not been made, there has been developed an ECR which sets a flag to determine whether a date has been set or not, and processes sales data only when the date is determined to have been set.
Technology contents of such an ECR which processes sales data only when a date is determined to have been set is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-012570.
However, in the conventional ECR, the date and time have been set manually by the operator, and the setting work has been very complicated. Additionally, when a deviation occurs in time to be clocked by the clock circuit after installation of the ECR at the store, a date and time must be set again to correct the time, imposing a great burden on a user.
Further, in the case of correcting the time at the ECR, there is a possibility that a date and time printed on a receipt or a journal will be set back or forward by the time correction.
For example, registered contents are printed on a journal at the time of “14:00”, then the time is corrected to be “13:59”, and next registered contents are printed on the journal immediately thereafter. In such a case, the time of the journal is set back, consequently making recording of the registered contents indefinite.
Thus, time correction has had to be executed immediately before day's registration processing is finished and an operation of the ECR is stopped, resulting in inconvenient time correction.